Filtering
Filtering your search terms can enable you to find books that are closer to your actual needs. NoveList provides tools that will allow you to choose from a set list of terms and provide the user with terms they may not otherwise consider. Genre and Subgenre On the left side of the home page there is a list of genre related terms including names such as Canadian Fiction, Mystery, and Romance. Clicking on one of these terms brings up a set of subgenres related to that specific topic. Clicking on a subgenre will allow you to view a set list of titles that have been chosen by librarians and literature specialists to fit the specific criteria. Other Filters Also located on the left side with the genres, are tabs which allow you to toggle between Fiction and Non Fiction. You can also specify which age group you wish to search for, such as Adult, Teen, Ages 9-12, and Ages 0-8. After the Plunge After you hit search, you are presented with either the exact book you were looking for (if that was the only book that fit the specifications you wanted) or you have a list of books to choose from. 'Object Not Found' If none of those books is what you are looking for, you are presented with the option to further limit or filter your results. On the right are some boxes you can check to indicate the Audience, whether or not the book is Fiction/Non Fiction, the Publication Date, and a few other limiters. 'I want something just like this book...' Afer finding your specific book, you are presented with a page of information on the book, including a summary, reviews, physical descriptors, read-alikes, and appeal terms. There are many ways after this to find similar books. The easiest is to peruse the Read-alikes presented at the right. These not only give titles and covers, but also summaries of the book and why it is a Read-alike to your first title. 'Close, but a little bit more like this...' Under the Read-alikes is a section called Search for More with lots of boxes that can be checked. This sections allows you to take the Appeal Terms (Genre, storyline, tone, location, etc.) of the book you sea rched and search for other books with similar appeal. If you simply click all of the boxes you will most likely be brought back to the same page, because only that book will have ALL of those characteristics. However, choosing a few will allow you to view books that are similar. More About this Book At the bottom of the screen, you will see reviews on the book you searched. There are other tabs however and one of them is for More about this book. Not all books have reviews or more about them, but many do and the more about this book can help you find other books. Under this category, you will see all the same Appeal terms as in the search for more box. However, here they are links to a list of books that have that same term. So, clicking on the link 'Teenage Cancer Patients' would present you right away with thirty books about teens with cancer. 'Lists and Articles' The lists and articles tab provides links to, of course, lists and articles that feature the book you searched for. This can be helpful in searching for similar titles, because these lists are often booklists from other sources that are promoting books that are similar. These can be anything from award winners to GoodReads lists.